Cryptic Flowers
by Sagi- Nise no ha
Summary: People wonder why Kyoraku Shunsui drinks so much, Katen Kyokotsu included. What if it was because the sword and captain never were one soul?


In cases of wrong place, wrong time; they were easy to come by in olden days. Demons run rampant in the human plains, and many humans grew the lifestyle to hunt them down.

Following two quiescent demons in times long ago, you'd find they stay within miles of a single flower field.

Once, they found an unconscious child there. The two females looked between each other and decided to deliver the boy to a nearby village in the dead of night. The boy flourished in the village, and became rich in money and fame.

As years passed, the demons' population diminished with the human race slaying them one by one. The man and his village, however, kept at peace and didn't bring violence.

-And each day, at twilight, the man visited the flower field.

The demons both stayed away from him, until one day, when he was there all night and day. The man was resting on the flowers, watching the clouds pass by over him lazily.

The two demons started to throw sticks at him first, as the demons didn't want to continue to be ignored as they revealed themselves. But the man was silent.

They continued to throw sticks and the older of the two started throwing rocks, anger seeping through herself.

The man finally sat up and looked to the two demons. He commented on about how beautiful they both looked. The older demon snarled in response, the younger remained passive. The man smiled and asked if they wanted to play a game.

It turns out, it was a child's game he wanted to play.

The younger demon sat down without a word, crushing more flowers. The man nodded in thanks and patiently awaited the older.

Hesitantly, she sat.

Next, he offered them something to drink. The older took some, but the younger waits for a game.

They played into the next day. When the man went back to his village, he was asked a lot of questions. He persuaded himself out of a situation where he revealed he was companions to demons.

They continued to meet and play more games, some turning into deadly versions that the demon women came up with. The man had fun however, until someone from the village followed him and explained the situation to the village.

When the man went back home after playing, blood dripping from a couple cuts, they demanded that he execute the demons upon the next time he sees them.

The man thought he could warn the women and let them leave, but the villagers followed him. When he arrived the next night, be carried two swords. With a heavy heart, he took the trek to the flower field that became their regular meeting spot.

The younger looked slightly hurt in her eyes while the older burst out in growls as he charged them with an apology on his lips.

The two demons didn't match to him. Out of shock and hurt of betrayal, they did nothing when he advanced. Saying they couldn't hurt a friend, they stood still.

Whispering that he'd kill himself after the deed was done; the man then thrust the blades through each of them. Both of them had eyes wide while they started to fade to dust, when they saw the man align the blade to his gut. He thrust it through himself, not shedding a single tear of pain.

He looked to the women and smiled a crooked smile, complimenting their beauty once again.

The three faded away from memory as they were reborn all as one soul. When they spoke again, the same compliment was said, striking a memory in their mind. They never saw another clue of their past, so a rift grew in between them. Each night when the man spoke to the women in his dreams, he tried to bridge that gap, but the women were never in the mood.

The two women in his mind accepted him a little after years and years of attempt, manifesting in two separate forms to show how different in terms they are.

As years passed by for the reborn souls, they did the best they could maneuvering around his flirtatious personality and their rambunctious games.

As the man grew older, it seemed to him that the two women co-driving his life never warmed up to him. But as far as he knew, the more he drank, the more open the women seemed to become. So without even realizing it, he became unable to stop drinking, for the sake of the women in his life.

To date, he is successful; he has the job of a captain in a military society. The man had a convivial air, and was unwilling to point a blade to someone unless absolutely necessary.

-And whenever people tell him to stop being such a drunk, or asks him why he enjoys it so much; he simply smiles as he remembers the vision of the man betraying his friends. He turns to the one who asked him, and says it's not all that interesting of a story.

**_A/N: Read and Review please! If you haven't already, check out Poison of Twin Fish!_**


End file.
